wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus
Were you looking for the warlock pet? See Succubus (warlock minion)'' :“Of all the servants that a warlock may call upon, none is called upon so often as the succubus. Few indeed have not shivered beneath her razor sharp touch and lost themselves in the aura of ecstatic pain that surrounds these most comely angels of the abyss. Yet the wise warlock should overcome slack-jawed admiration, for it is unfitting and may well lead to the master becoming the slave." A '''succubus' is a stunningly beautiful woman. Her voluptuous form is squeezed into a tight leather bodice. Large bat wings unfurl from her back, and she lets out a short gasp as she cracks a small whip against her milky thigh. A succubus is pleasure and pain rolled into one deadly package. Like all demons, she enjoys bringing death and misery to the mortal races — but that doesn’t mean she can’t have fun with them first. Many warlocks choose a succubus as a fellow companion for their ability to manipulate those weak of will. It is not uncommon for a succubus in a mortal’s servitude to fall uncontrollably in love with him or her; this occurrence is not always to the master’s advantage, though, for a devoted succubus can be prone to fits of extreme jealousy, especially when her master deals with those of the opposite sex. A succubus usually tries to avoid direct confrontation, preferring instead to use her natural (and supernatural) charm to gain a creature’s trust, then to lure her victim into a defenseless position. In open combat, a succubus is far from helpless, however. She is surprisingly agile, always attempting to feint or flank an opponent, thus allowing her to backstab with her lash of pain. Most warlocks tend to trust their succubus’s natural instincts in combat. This trust comes as much from respect for her abilities as it does from the realization that a succubus may ignore an order she doesn’t agree with anyway. This is especially true when an opponent threatens her master directly, as she may become reckless trying to save him. Sayaad are the species of winged demons from which the succubi raceManual of Monsters, ?, Monster Guide, ? originate. They are predominantly loyal to the Burning Legion. As with harpies and shivarra, no information exists on males of the species (it is unknown if male sayaad even exist) who would properly be called incubi. Incubi were given a very brief mention in the Last Guardian. Languages As members of the Burning Legion, succubi speak Eredun, and most also speak Common. Common is a language known by most races who would summon these beings, those who summon them likely know Eredun as well. Notes *The textures of the succubus model in-game were changed in Patch 1.4.0. *For some time, it was theorized that succubi may be the females of the nathrezim, given their similar anatomical appearance, style of clothing, and powers. Aside from physical appearances, there was no lore to support this, and it didn't really make sense that beings of dreadlord-class power would allow themselves to be demoted to mere pets. The holographic museum in the Exodar states that succubi are part of a different race, the sayaad. Notable succubi Gallery Image:Succubus.jpg|A succubus as seen in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Image:Succubus Old.png|Succubus, prior to patch 1.4.0. Image:Succubus New.png|Succubus in World of Warcraft. References fr:Succube Category:Succubi Category:Enslavable demons